


I'll Show You What The Bed Is For

by WitchRavenFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The bed is just too far away for Draco and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You What The Bed Is For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathalieWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/gifts).



> Written for: hp_humpdrabbles - Humpathon 2013 - Prompt by nathalieweasley : wall!sex
> 
> Nathalieweasley asked for wall!sex back in October 13 and I expanded on wall!sex and did this over on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these character. This is written purely for fun. I make no profit from it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. WRF x

Harry unlocked the wards over their front door and was swiftly pushed again the wall in the front hall with warm lips covering his own. Draco pressed into his space with his face and his whole body, allowing them as close as they could get with clothes in the way.. 

“Please do not make me wait for everything that you have promised me tonight. I want it.” Draco spoke quietly, his voice was full of desire, and didn’t that just turn Harry on more as Draco scattered kisses up his neck, thinking of the whispered promises of things Draco would get when they got home.

Harry captured Draco’s lips and was welcomed into a soul-devouring kiss that gave him the chance to move them, Draco trapped between him and the wall. he swallowed the gasp and dipped deeper as his hands skimmed his husbands’ body from the face down. There was little light, but when Harry drew back for a moment he could see the faint blush creeping down Draco’s neck to below the shirt and he laved at it with his tongue, listening to the mewls from his onslaught.

Draco pressed into Harry and felt their hard-on’s meet through fabric, hard and every bit as hot as his own, and he latched onto Harry’s sensitive earlobe and groaned as Harry ground himself harder against him in response.

“Not going anywhere... the bed is just way too far and I want to be in you right now,” Harry growled as he snapped his hips forward into Draco, who let his head in the wall with a thump. Harry’s nimble fingers pulled up Draco’s robes like a veil and Vanished his shorts with a wordless charm, and let a hand roam unencumbered across the pale thighs until it rested on Draco’s cock and Draco’s eyes fell to half mast to gaze at Harry.

Draco’s own hands were not idol in the race to pull Harry’s zipper down, and tug down his trousers as far as they would go. Draco wound then his legs around Harry’s hips  as Harry applied another wordless charm to lubricate his fingers. Their harsh breathing was all they could hear and their eyes were all they could see as Harry worked his finger around and into Draco’s puckered hole and pushed in another and Draco’s growl, and scissored them just long enough to to stretch Draco before pushing in a third  finger.

Draco worked himself on those fingers, eager with eyes closed, only to open them to kiss Harry and nibble and suck at his lips until Harry withdrew and Draco felt the head of Harry’s prick at his entrance instead.

“Do it. Don’t make me wait. Don’t make yourse-oh.”

Draco could only exclaim as Harry pushed into him in one long full stroke and settled, fully sheathed, within Draco with a sigh as he rested his head on Draco a moment. 

“Oh Merlin, Dray... So good... tight.” Harry muttered as he resisted the urge to flick his hips in movement. He was surrounded in a white hot bliss that was Draco, and at the urging of Draco’s heel against his arse, he withdrew and thrust, beginning the movement of a piston, pushing Draco harder into the wall that held them. 

There were grunts, groans and litany of love that spilled from them both, and Harry could feel his orgasm coalesce into one place.

“So close, Draco. So flipping close,” Harry mumbled as Draco’s hand tightened on the base of his neck and tugged gently.

He leaned into Draco and pulled his lips into a kiss before pushing himself over the edge and spilling himself into Draco, while Draco watched the rapture spread across Harry’s face.

Moments later Harry had planted Draco’s feet onto the floor before he hand his hands on Draco’s cock, and worked him to a blinding orgasm of his own that left him sagging against the wall as his seed coated Harry’s hands. With the last of his strength, Harry pulled Draco to him and leaned against the wall before sliding down it to rest them on the floor.

“Give me a few minutes, and I will show you what the bed is for.” Draco smiled as he curled in Harry’s arms.


End file.
